Her Name
by davidspincess
Summary: Jack and Wuya have been going out for a while, But what happens when Jack unintentionally falls for the girl that lives next door?
1. Chapter 1

**Her Name**

Jack Spicer was sat down at his desk in his basement, he kept replaying the events of that evening over and over in his head. Wuya finally had her body back and had told Jack how she felt about him, although he wasn't sure if she had meant any of it. Everything was going fine, he'd taken her out for a meal and then they had gone back to Jack's to watch a DVD, however they soon found themselves in Jack's bed. And that's where it had all gone wrong.

Wuya sat in Chase's dining room staring at the plate in front of her, she wasn't hungry. why? I knew the moment it escaped his lips that he meant it. Wuya wasn't confused by the nights events like Jack had been, she'd always known that he had a thing for the girl next door to him, no matter how much he told Wuya he hated the girl. So when he said her name in bed by 'mistake' she walked out never to return.

"Kayleigh" Jack repeated the word over and over again. They had been enemies ever since they were small children, they threw rocks over the fence at each other, beat each other up in school and now they were attempting to out-do the other with their grades in college. she's been a problem to me for years, so why was it her name I said?. Jack walked out of his basement and into the kitchen time for a snack, he looked across out of the kitchen window and into next doors, he could see Kayleigh at her sink with a glass of cola in her hand. She had her long brown hair flowing down her back and was in her pj's as far as Jack could tell. she looks so beautiful. Jack slapped himself, "no she isn't, she is the problem!" he walked over to the fridge and took the last piece of chocolate cake down into his basement. I have to find a way to get Wuya back

Wuya looked at the house in front of her, it was identical to Jack's only inside was the girl she had come to see. if Jack can't see whats right in front of him then maybe she can help him see it. She banged as hard as she could on the knocker and a few seconds later Kayleigh opened the door and smiled at Wuya. "I'm surprised to see you here Wuya, why aren't you with Jack? He's not here is he?" the girl looked around and when she was satisfied it was only Wuya there she invited her in. ok just tell her what he did "erm I'm here to see you about Jack actually, well it's actually for Jack as well as about him" the girl looked puzzled and disgusted.

about and for Jack, whats she on about? Kayleigh was confused Jack hated her, he made it perfectly clear in college. "why are you here exactly?" Wuya took a deep breath and sat down on the chair opposite Kayleigh. "Jack likes you a lot, he refuses to admit it but tonight's performance proves it" Wuya explained the events that had taken place and when she finished she looked at Kayleigh waiting for her response. "you sure coz y'know it could have been Hailey or someone else he said, I mean I…." but after another 5 minutes of Wuya explaining why she came it was clear to Kayleigh what she had to do.

Jack woke up and took a cold shower, he was due at his part-time job as a Santa at the local mall in half an hour. He'd been working there for a week since his parents cut his allowance for reasons unknown to Jack. He shoved on his clothes and walked out of the house not bothering to let his parents know he was going they never notice when I'm there anyway.

As he walked to the mall he thought about the strange dream he'd had last night. He was walking through the kitchen wall and into Kayleigh's kitchen, she was stood at the sink and beckoned him to her and no matter how much he wanted to walk over to her his legs wouldn't allow him. what did it all mean? and why was she in it? before he had time to figure it out he realised that he was already at the mall. He walked into the store's changing room and dressed in his Santa outfit before sitting down in the 'grotto' and waited for the first kids of the day to arrive.

Kayleigh looked at the store in front of her, Wuya had said this is where he worked and he should have been here half a hour already. why am I doing this? but she already knew the answer before she had asked the question because you love him you fool, she walked in and spotted the grotto in the far corner, there was a long queue of children waiting to go in and see 'Santa'. she walked over feeling a little foolish and joined the queue. She looked around at all the children, their faces were lit up and the occasional child would ask when they were going to see Santa. The queue slowly move forward until at last there was only one child left before Kayleigh. As the little girl walked in Kayleigh caught sight of Jack. he looks so cute.

A small child skipped through the curtains that hid Jack from the watchful eyes of the crowd. man I hope this is the last kid Jack's knees were getting sore from having so many children sit on them. The little girl told Jack that her name was Lisa and she wanted a pony for Christmas and if she didn't get it then she would wait until next year, she hopped off Jacks knee and he handed her a present out of his sack before she ran off out to her mother. Jack looked at the curtains and waited for the next child to enter the grotto but none did so he sat back in the comfortable chair and closed his eyes.

Kayleigh stood outside the curtains, she knew the little girl before her had left but she couldn't go in. Eventually her nerves calmed a little and she quietly walked through the curtains and over to where Jack was sat. He had his eyes closed and he seemed oblivious to her presence. "is Santa still seeing children?" she asked quietly.

Jack's eyes shot open, he didn't think there was anyone else waiting to see him. "yes, but you don't look like a child so why are you here?" he spat the words out venomously and regretted saying them as soon as they had left his mouth but she didn't seem discouraged. She walked over to him and sat on his knees. The pain instantly vanished from them and Jack felt his face getting hotter damn it why am I so nervous and embarrassed? It only Kayleigh but despite thinking this his body was functioning without his brain, as was his mouth. "what do you want for Christmas then Kayleigh?" she smiled and he pulled her closer, their mouths were almost touching and Jack began to quiver with excitement.. Almost. She closed the gap between their mouths and kissed him, Jack melted into the kiss and pulled her body closer to his as he deepened the kiss. Jack's mind raced back to the night before and the strange dream he had, he knew why now. It was Kayleigh not Wuya that he loved, trying to out do her was a way of getting her attention. "ewwww that's gross!" Jack pulled back and looked past Kayleigh to see a little boy stood in the doorway, "mommy why was Santa kissing that gurl? Ewwww!" Jack laughed and his grip loosened on Kayleigh, "I'll see you later then" he chuckled to himself as she got up off his lap and smiled. "oh yea? you'll have to find me first!" she said and winked at him before leaving him to do the last 3 hours of work on his own.

Kayleigh walked away from the mall with a huge gin on her face. why didn't I try this earlier? on her way home she was thinking about what to wear later on. As she approached her house she noticed that her dads car wasn't there must have gone out on 'business' again she rushed upstairs and raided her wardrobe.

Jack had never felt so nervous in all his life, he was wearing his normal attire and had his goggles placed neatly on-top of his head. His palms were sweaty and he had butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Kayleigh all afternoon, after he finished his shift he had changed into his normal clothes and ran home as fast as he could. Now he was stood outside her front door, he slowly reached up and banged the knocker. 30 seconds later Kayleigh opened the door and a smile formed on her face, "Jack, come in, I didn't think you were coming" as she shut the door he walked through to the living room. There were magazines all over the coffee table and 'street fighter II the animated movie' was on the TV. "you want a drink Jack?" "yeah sure, Erm anything will do" and he sat down on the sofa thinking about how to ask her out.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Sorry I haven't updated for so long

But I am halfway through the final part of the story and it should be up soon

Thanks to all the people who reviewed

I will mention them in the second chapter

Kaz xx


End file.
